The Bike Ride
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Momo is giving Ryoma a ride on his bike. Ryoma's dad surprised everyone by appearing at the courts. That is when Momo got invited to dinner. Now that they are alone Momo has some questions. A short story about family, guys they like and most important of all, their friendship.
The bike ride

My friend was mad I paired these two, I had to agree. Back into the friend zone for Momo and Ryoma.

ceo

Momo gave Ryoma a ride home on his bicycle. Ryoma stood on the bar on the back wheels and held onto Momo's strong shoulders. Even with the extra weight and the long day at school he pedaled easily. There was a surprise visitor at the tennis courts that day and Momo got invited to dinner. Echizen-san said it was 'thanks for taking care of my boy'. Ryoma hit the ball extra hard as his father was watching. Takashi struggled to keep up. The old man stayed for only a few minutes but caused a sensation. The regulars grouped together to confirm what they long suspected. Momo took the long way home because he had some questions and digging out the answers from the closed mouthed boy was difficult.

"So your father is a world famous tennis player?"

Ryoma clenched tighter on Momo's shoulders and then he sighed and answered.

"Yes."

"You kept it secret."

"I wanted to get on the team by my own merits."

"We figured as much."

"Whose 'we'?"

"The senpai and Inui-senpai had some data to share. Eiji-senpai bounced in excitement. Oishi-senpai barely kept him from interrupting your practice game. Expect an attack tomorrow."

Ryoma clenched his teeth. "Thanks for the warning."

Momo chuckled.

"I supposed your father started you in tennis early?"

"I was two."

Momo mulled things over.

"Your personality is different from your father's."

"Many people have said so."

Momo took the bike down to the bike path next to the river. Looking at the water relaxed Ryoma and he waited for the next question calmly. He didn't mind personal questions if it was Momo. He was a surprisingly trustworthy guy for someone with his personality.

"You're a good looking guy. I bet you're popular with the girls."

Ryoma crouched down to hide his red face in Momo's back. If it was anyone else…

"I don't think I'm popular. I take after my mom in a lot of ways. I have my dad's eyes. Many people said it's my best feature. Mom thinks it's better to be a good person…I don't know…"

Ryoma clutched at Momo's back in embarrassment.

"I think you are popular. Coach's granddaughter likes you."

"So?" Ryoma pouted.

Momo thought for a minute.

"Your girl cousin lives with you?"

"Yeah."

"Is she your type?"

Momo felt Ryoma pull back.

"Er, no."

Momo sensed something was wrong. He stopped the bike and turned half way around and looked at his friend. Ryoma face was turned toward the river, his teeth clenched, and eyes troubled. Momo gut tightened. He wanted to say something but his every instinct was screaming to stay silent. After a long moment Ryoma spoke. He pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. Ryoma reached out to hold Momo's uniform like a security blanket.

"We're friends right?"

"Yup best friends."

"I can tell you anything?"

"Anything."

"What if it's something bad?" Ryoma peeped at his friend.

"Ya murder someone?" Joked Momo.

"No." Ryoma laughed.

"Robbed the Bank of England?"

"What?!" Ryoma laughed harder. They shared a laugh and Ryoma relaxed.

"No, it's nothing like that."

Momo was tired of sitting all twisted and the pair of them got off the bike. Momo stood silently beside his friend. They gazed out at the river. Finally he spoke.

"I think I might be gay."

"Oh I see…You're not crushing me are you?" Momo was horrified at the idea.

"No and I'm not crushing on Kaidoh-senpai either."

Momo blushed to his ears as Ryoma slyly watched.

"Why would I care about that?!" Momo said in a high pitched voice.

"I saw you kiss him last week."

"You saw that?!"

"I saw you run for the hills right after." Ryoma grinned wickedly. Momo mumbled incoherently.

"You should have stuck around for Kaidoh-senpai's reaction."

Momo grabbed hold of Ryoma's shoulders and shook him and Ryoma grinned. Momo is so easy to tease.

"What did he say?!"

"I will tell you if you admit to liking him."

Momo grumbled about brats and said:

"Fine, I like him. So what? He's cute sometimes, and sexy kind of and a damn good tennis player. So just tell me what he said already." Momo sighed.

"He didn't say anything." Teased Ryoma.

"Ryoma you brat!"

The brat grinned.

"He was smiling."

"What?"

"Kaidoh-senpai never smiles but was smiling then all gentle like. Then he walked away, humming."

Momo blushed to his ears again, his eyes bugged out and his mouth gaped.

"Just ask him out already." Sighed Ryoma, he was tired of the game.

"Ok fine. But only if you confess who you like."

Ryoma braced himself for more embarrassment. But first he was going to enjoy watching his best friend squirm. Momo pulled out his phone and speed dialed the number one. He could hear only Momo's side of the conversation. It went like this:

"Kaidoh, you're going out with me on Sunday…Momoshiro! Yes a date…you will! Really! Ok! It's a date. Yeah…yeah…That's fine…um…um…"

Momo blushed again and turned his back to an amused Ryoma.

"Um yeah, me too…I like you too, a lot. Bye." He ended the call. Momo turned back to Ryoma and gave the victory sign.

"I got myself a date with the hunkiest guy on the team."

Ryoma smiled and said:

"Congratulations."

Momo threw an arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

"Confession time." Said Momo.

"What?"

"You made a deal. Who do you like?"

"No one in particular."

"Oh come on, there are lots of good looking guys on the team."

"I told you I'm not crushing on anybody."

"You must have a type."

"I don't know."

"Let me guess."

"Not the muscular type like Kaidoh or the fun type like me, so Eiji-senpai is out."

Momo peeked at his friend and Ryoma spoke.

"I like to hang out with the fun type so maybe…"

What about the cool type like Captain Tezuka?"

"Maybe."

"The brainy type like Inui-senpai?"

"Not really."

"The shy type like Takashi-senpai?"

"No."

"What about Fuji-senpai?"

Ryoma blushed and looked away.

"N-no."

"What! Fuji!"

"Shut up. Momo-baka."

"So you like Fuji-senpai?"

"Not really."

"The cool type, huh?"

"Not really…I just like his face…" Ryoma blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Oh ho, the truth comes out, Ryoma likes pretty boys."

"Shut-up, Momo-baka."

Momo lifted his cap to ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry I won't tell him you're crushing on him."

"I don't have a crush. I just admire him. He's cool, elegant and sort of pretty that's all."

"Alright, alright."

"Besides he's straight."

"Probably. Though I was too until last week."

"You think so?" Sly Ryoma returned.

"I know so."

"But you never dated any girls. And Fuji-senpai did."

"Doesn't mean a thing. We are at the age when we figure this stuff out."

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, it's just admiration. His smile is pretty. That's all."

"Things could still work out."

"Yeah right. He looks at me like I'm another little brother."

"Yeah he does, now. But one day in the future, at an international completion...He'll see you from across the room and…" Momo's eyes glowed from the image.

"Momo-baka. Leave it alone." Ryoma pouted.

"Alright." Momo grinned.

"I mean it. Drop it or you can't eat dinner at my place." Ryoma's eyes flashed.

"Ok fine."

"Promise you'll never speak of it again."

"Fine, I promise." Sighed Momo.

"Ok." Sighed Ryoma.

"Come let's get home already." Said Momo.

The boys got back on the bike. It was a long and embarrassing conversation but both boys felt better getting it off their chests. Momo was the most pleased, he going to have Echizen-san's excellent dinner and he had a date on Sunday. They headed back to the road and Ryoma said

"Thanks," so softly Momo almost didn't hear him.

"For what?"

"Accepting me."

"I could say the same thing."

"Yeah."

"After all, what are friends for?"

"Yeah."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the Echizen home just as it got dark. Ryoma's mom welcomed the boys. They were expecting Momo so the table was piled high with food for growing boys. Momo delighted in talking with Echizen-san about his tennis career. Momo noted Ryoma's pretty mother and cousin. He realized Ryoma hit the jackpot of the gene pool. Ryoma had looks, talent and a quiet nature from his mom. He was only rude and bragged on the court. The first years reported to Momo he was respectful of the teachers. Momo could see with his own eyes his respect for the coach, senpai and his parents. So aside from some trash talk, he was a good kid. It was only a matter of time before some guy snaps him up. Momo just hoped the guy was worthy of his excellent friend.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
